The Broken Hallelujah
by CheeryDanDan
Summary: Humanity has finally won against the titans but at what cost? Original poem that was incorporated into a fic. Riren. Oneshot but may progress into a twoshot.


_The banner stood tall_

 _Unrecognizable with blood_

 _The people treaded slowly_

 _All drenched in blood_

"We won..." a silent shout from a soldier amidst the battlefield was heard by all. No one knew who said the words but they clearly heard it. The one thing that was supposed to be a dream, was now true.

The smoke and dust clear from the field and what lay around was the thousands if corpses from the earlier battle. Now, no one could deny the fact that they... won.

Eyes were wide with disbelief, tears were stained with grief. Yet no one dared to utter a word. They all looked at one person. The one person in the middle of it all.

A raven man of short stature, all covered in blood, thrust his sword one last time in the ground giving a screech from the sound of metal. He slowly stood up, facing the group which was staring at him.

"Let's go back"

The words were said barely above a whisper but the command moved the soldiers as if it was engraved in their brain. Their feet began to move slowly opposite the light of dawn.

A pole was lifted up to see the torn piece of cloth, bloody, muddy, and ripped. By the rays of gentle sunlight, the figure of wings stitched in the banner were faintly seen. Specks of white and blue on the wings were the only things to tell of what was once its true colors.

 _The victor is decided_

 _They return from war_

 _Tired and weary_

 _Bearing battle scars_

Each heavy step resounded and left mark on the blood stained ground. A bit of blood spraying from every step reminding them of what took place. It might be the withdrawal of the adrenaline rush that made it seem as if they were carrying something on their shoulders.

The sound of patting hooves were heard at the back of the group. Two wagons were there both stank of blood and sweat. One carried the dismembered bodies of the soldiers, the other carried the disabled. Those left without arms, legs or were severely wounded were piled up in that cramped wagon.

"Corporal." A raven girl similar to the man before, walked aside the horse of the man she called. Bandages were wrapped around her arms yet she desperately pulled the reign of the Corporal's horse.

"What?" Corporal Levi watched the girl, Mikasa, he recognized, as she stopped his horse. Irritated eyes softened upon seeing the state she was in. Loose and blood covered bandages wrapped her arms, legs and torso, it was a wonder why she could still walk.

 _Not once did they look up_

 _Not once did they look proud_

 _Not once did they smile_

 _Nor there's laughter that's loud_

"Eren, sir. He-" she cut off her own words seeing the darkening gaze of the corporal on her.

The name. _That_ name. Hearing it triggered something. Enough that the surrounding people looked down at the ground, atmosphere tensing.

The sunrise, should be a symbol for their victory. Yet all of them had their backs turned to it. Backs turned away from the light. The shadows reflecting their fluctuating emotions; Grief, Relief, Anger, Despair.

Should they be proud that they caused this sea of blood? Should they be proud that they replaced a misery with another?

"Cadet Jaeger was a great soldier" the man then resumed to riding his horse not bothering to look at the woman's expression.

 _How could they laugh?_

 _How could they smile?_

 _When the cost of the win_

 _Had the devil's own bile_

They may have won but it was a lost. They may have won but it would be better if they lost.

"How could you say that! You didn't even hear what I had to say!" Mikasa caught up to the man's horse. She glared up at the man. Eyes filled with anger, hatred, and grief.

Levi didn't even spare her a glance before replying "What do you want me to say then?" His face was devoid of any emotion and his tone was cold and harsh. His horse kept moving forward. He could see that they were almost at the walls. He could see the faint outlines of the garrison soldiers as they scampered about after seeing the banner.

"You could at least let me finish my words" Mikasa returned with the same harshness in her tone as her superior. He refused to look at the woman.

"M-mikasa!" A blonde boy caught up panting and hurriedly went to Mikasa's side "That's enough, let's go" he ushered the girl back and surprisingly without much protest, both of them pulled back their steps giving Levi's horse a good distance from them.

"You needn't be too harsh on them. The poor girl had something to say." When Levi thought he was finally rid of the pest. A horse rode by his side carrying a brunette with messy locks up in a ponytail and glasses.

Levi had enough. Everyone just had to push him. He knew that they knew he was having an inner turmoil and they only wanted to help. But he has had enough.

"Then what shit specs?! What do you expect me to say?! Would my words be able to soothe them?! Would it be able to bring _him_ back?! If I couldn't say a thing to _him_ , what makes you say I'll be able to with them? I lost my chance and I can't say a fucking damn good thing to them! You know why? Because there wasn't fucking any!"

Hanji stared at her friend. No words she could say would be able to lessen Levi's pain. She knew how many times he had experienced the death of his comrades but this one had left him so...broken.

So broken and shattered that there was almost no way to fix him. He was possibly on the brink of insanity and Hanji wouldn't want want to be the one to cut him loose of the string he'd so desperately been holding on. That's why she kept quiet riding beside him.

 _"Hallelujah!" - the shouts_

 _"Hallelujah!" - the cries_

 _Oh pity them Pallas!_

 _For their ignorant eyes_

As they neared the tall structures, they could already the commotion happening behind those walls. Cheers were heard, the playing of trumpets, celebratory gunshots. The soldiers darkened. It was evident that the people knew, most likely because of the garrison.

They stopped in front if the gates. The gates that the people hoped would remain open. And it will. The gates were slowly lifted up and the cheers of the people were up to a new volume. Expectant faces as they slowly entered the walls.

"I'd give anything to be behind these fucking walls again if it would mean that battle never happened. I don't care what would happen. These people didn't even know an inch of what we've been through." Hanji turned to Levi. She hadn't expected the man to say something, given it was only muttered, but she really hadn't expected him to speak at all for the rest of this journey.

"But the brat wouldn't want that. He would've loved to see this. It was as if he personified his title" Levi laughed bitterly "Humanity's Hope indeed. Now that the hope's gone, what now?"

 _The young lad- oh poor soul_

 _The young lad- age sixteen_

 _The young lad still smiling_

 _Shall be forever unseen_

 _ **"Hey Corporal" A shaggy haired brunette with startling green eyes, called out to his superior who was currently fastening chains on his limbs.**_

 _ **"Yes brat?" The man responded eyeing the chains with undisguised disgust and contempt before looking at the boy. The boy smiled sheepishly, rubbing his chain clad hand on the back of his head.**_

 _ **"I was thinking about what they would do to me, once this is all over" his eyes looked distant staring at the ceiling. Levi knew what this was all about.**_

 _ **"So you heard the conversation earlier?" The boy gave a meek nod "Don't worry brat, they won't be able to lay their filthy hands on you, if I have something to say about it. You've done more good than those pricks sitting on their ass all day"**_

 _ **"Thanks Levi but no matter what happens tomorrow, I want people to finally be able to see outside the walls. I want them to be able to see things that they could only read in books, the ocean, the desert, the land filled with snow. That's why I'm going to give it everything tomorrow" the boy was determined, he'd give him that. Levi had to hold back the smile that was threatening to form on his lips.**_

 _ **"Stop wasting energy and go to sleep brat. You're gonna need all of it tomorrow" Levi told him as he fixed himself up and proceeded out the dungeon door, not bothering to lock it.**_

 _ **Levi missed the ghost of a smile on his lips as he looked back and watched the boy sleep. If he only knew that the boy's words were a silent vow to himself.**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **"Corporal"**_

 _ **"What do you want? The soldiers are gathered outside." Levi frowned, confused as to why the boy was here when the soldier's were called up front.**_

 _ **"I...i-i..." the boy stammered hardly making any coherent words. He was fidgeting and was nervous, the determination still there but not the courage he was implying the night before.**_

 _ **"Out with it. We have to go soon" Levi impatiently ordered. It seemed to snap the boy at what ever trance he was in and he could normally say the words. Though what he said wasn't what Levi was expecting**_

 _ **"Thank you Corporal- Thank you Levi, for everything" He gave a small smile. "I just wanted you to know that I'll try my best not to be a burden!"**_

 _ **Levi bit back a snarky remark and nodded at the boy "You're not a burden Jaeger, you have skills. I would've kicked you out if you were"**_

 _ **The boy beamed and before Levi knew it he felt a pair of lips on his own. Stunned, the boy took that chance to say**_

 _ **"I like you Levi, and I'm sorry" The boy flushed and ran away leaving his shocked superior with the faintest traces of pink adorning his cheeks.**_

 _"Hallelujah!" he cried_

 _"Hallelujah!" he cursed_

 _The battle is won_

 _Yet in blood was submerged_

 _ **"The titans are attacking on all sides sir!"**_

 _ **"Tch." Levi maneuvered his way through countless titans effectively slashing away their necks. The titans weren't decreasing by the minute, in fact, they seemed to be growing in numbers.**_

 _ **He spotted a lone soldier wounded and went to his aid. The soldier was surrounded by titans on all side. He turned to make his way towards him, killing the surrounding titans.**_

 _ **"What the fuck, are you doing soldier?! If you're injured then get the fuck out of here!" He bellowed checking the titans of close proximity.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry sir but my cables were cut" the soldier cried out, eyes glazed with despair and tears. Levi clicked his tongue, took of his 3DMG and tossed it to the soldier.**_

 _ **"Take it. Leave the blades and get back!" The soldier fearing for his life did as told, leaving Levi with a few blades to fight off the damn titans.**_

 _ **He began fighting the titans, aiming for their Achille's heels then their necks. It was difficult considering the titan's just kept coming at him. One titan lifted its arm and smashed it on the ground throwing Levi off balance and stumbling in the ground.**_

 _ **He reached for his blade but failed to notice the incoming titan behind him if not for a familiar shout.**_

 _ **"CORPORAL!"**_

 _ **The next thing was that the titan was killed and he was again met with the same brunette with green eyes.**_

 _ **"What happened to your 3DMG, Corporal?" he asked his voice laced with concern and worry**_

 _ **"Nothing" he replied as he slashed another titan. The boy took off his 3DMG and gave it to Levi. Levi glared at him**_

 _ **"What the fu-" before he could finish the boy cut his words**_

 _ **"I'm a shifter remember?" He smiled and Levi nodded and wore the gear. He hoisted himself up in the air, clamping to a nearby titan for support.**_

 _ **There was that familiar hiss of steam and emerged the Rogue titan. They fought valiantly with the others to fight off the horde of titans and were succeeding in doing so. They fought for hours starting from noon they were now approaching midnight. Screams of people that were killed lessened as the hours go on but even so the titans didn't stop.**_

 _ **It was then that they noticed the familiar titan with a mop of brown hair emitting steam abnormally and the way his punches seemed to be getting sloppier.**_

 _ **"Hanji! What's going on with Jaeger?!" Levi yelled at the woman beside him while dodging an incoming hand going his way.**_

 _ **"It must because he's been titan form for a long time! Levi we have to get him out or else something might happen to him!"**_

 _ **No more words need to be said as Levi hastily made his way to the titan's neck. He slashed it and the familiar mop pf hair peeked out. He lifted the body, cutting off the binds that were holding the boy inside. It was then that a titan hand knocked them off making them fall to the ground. Levi remained with little wounds as he scampered to check on the shifter.**_

 _ **He manage to cut off most of the boy's body. The only thing missing were his feet which was due to the interruption of the other titan. What shocked Levi was that the boy doesn't seem to be healing.**_

 _ **"Brat! Brat! Wake up! Eren!" He shook the boy and thankfully, he responded with a couple of coughs. He blinked his eyes which were barely open and recognized his superior.**_

 _ **"Corporal? Where are we?" His eyes widened in realization and he broke into a coughing fit "I'm sorry Corporal" He looked at his legs "I can't be of much help now" He smiled and coughed again, only this timebloid came out.**_

 _ **"Stay there Eren and don't you dare sleep! We'll win this!" Levi commanded, although his tone was filled with worry as he prepared to go after a titan that was nearing them. He was held back by Eren's hand who gave him a small smile.**_

 _ **"Promise? That way people can go out the walls"**_

 _ **"Promise."**_

 _ **"Thank you and I'm sorry for being a burden." Levi said no more as he went after the titan. Levi had it planned out: Kill this fucking titan, drag Eren back to the medics and win this damn battle. He hadn't calculated that the boy would turn into a titan again.**_

 _ **Again came the Rogue Titan but this time he gave a piercing howl that attracted the attention of all the other titans to him. Levi was wide-eyed, worried and a bit angry at the brat.**_

 _ **The soldiers noticed that the titans weren't attacking them and was hording on Rogue so they followed the lead and attacked the horde. They spent the last hours hacking their way through the center of it. Levi cut, slashed, hacked mercilessly without stopping and it was nearing dawn when they killed the last one.**_

 _ **The only thing left in the middle was blood. Blood was all what's left. Not even a corpse of the titans were seen. Not even the corpse of one Eren Jaeger.**_

 _The war has been won_

 _The praises are cheered_

 _"Hallelujah! Hallelujah!"_

 _The broken and the seared_

Levi stared at the dungeon cell. It was empty, no more sounds of the chains moving about, the bed untouched. He looked at the people beside him.

"Funny right? Humanity's hope was shackled in these chains. It was humanity that shackled him yet he still died for their sake" He said evenly. His voice not betraying the turmoil of feelings in him.

"Levi the nobles offered you a post on nobility" A man, blonde hair slicked to the side and blue eyes trained on the shorter man.

"Tell them to back the fuck off" he said giving no more room to argue "I won't be with those guy who practically wanted to execute Jaeger. Disgusting fucks"

Erwin left with a nod, understanding that the shorter man needed some time to himself. He looked at Hanji before he left but the woman shook her head.

"Are you sad shitty glasses? There are no more titans for your experiment" his eyes were still attached on the cell.

"Mikasa wanted me to tell you. Eren planned it. He didn't want to be alive because he wanted it to be much lighter on you. He knows if he lives he'll probably be executed anyway so he didn't want you to go through the trouble of fighting for him. All because he loves you"

There it was. Levi slumped on the wall for support as his knees were starting to give in. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Thanks" he muttered with regret.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and gazed up to Hanji's eyes. "I'm sorry" was what she said before she left Levi to be alone.

Levi's knees gave up as soon as she was gone. For once he didn't care that the floor was damp and dirty. For once he couldn't give a fuck about the molds on the crevices of the wall. After the painful journey to go back here, from the ecstatic laughs of the fucking nobles and the cheers of the masses, he finally broke down.

His head rested on his knees and it was only one word that he uttered.

 **"Eren"**

And all that came back to him in the coldness of the dungeon

Was a harsh and broken echo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Hi guys this is my first fic in the SNK fandom and I'm a sucker for this pairing. The poem just came to me in a thought and I thought this was perfect for a SNK fic. Tell me what you think of the story and poem ::_::**

 **Would you guys want a sequel? This could be two shot with the sequel and I'm looking for a more happy ending. Well happy in a sense of like...lingering happiness? Clear atmosphere?**

 **Anyways thanks for reading! Please Review, it is much appreciated.**


End file.
